Broken pieces of her heart
by purple-squares
Summary: Tom&Jess. Love. ONESHOT:"Once again I was left to pick up the broken pieces of her heart."


_Hello. This story just came to me, I know it's cliche and all, but who doesn't like reading a cliche one shot? (: i wrote this at 3:00am because i can't sleep. i hope you like it._

_i sure do. haha. but i love bestfriend cliches._

* * *

**Tom****-**

Once again I was left to pick up the broken pieces of her heart. Yet again another guy had come along claiming he loved her only to later on break her heart. I had lost count how many times the same thing has happened to her, and no matter how many times I warn her she replies saying "But I think his the one" Can't she see the next guy will be like the next?

So, I sit with her now, trying to avoid the "I told you so line", her head in my chest crying her eyes out claiming she didn't understand why he broke up with her and what she did wrong. All I could do was reassure her it wasn't her it was him and that he just wasn't the one for her but he will come along one day.

She doesn't know the real reason why George broke up with her, but I do, he cheated on her with some slut, I had seen them at a night club last week. I didn't say anything though because as her best friend when she claims he is the one I didn't know how to break it to her. I couldn't ever tell her, it would literally break her. So I continued comforting her.

I don't know how I do it though, I sit here time after time comforting the girl I love about her broke heart. I have to fight ever urge to kiss her and every urge to tell her how I feel because I didn't want to ruin the perfect friendship we had even if it was killing me.

**Jess**** – **

"I don't understand Tom what did I do this time? All I remember was, loving him the right way, treating him the right way and I never did anything bad! Why George why did he break up with me!? It doesn't make sense." I cried to Tom

"Is it that I'm not as pretty as he first thought I was?" I whispered quietly

"No, Jess that is not the reason, you are beautiful and never think otherwise" Tom replied quickly.

I smiled back, wondering how that sentence could have sounded as if he thought I was beautiful even though I knew I wasn't. I just, didn't understand why every guy I seemed to love and think was "the one" broke up with me without a valid reason? Was I ever going to find "the one" or was I going to grow to be the old lady living with cats?

"­­­Tom do you think I'll ever find 'the one'?" I asked.

"Yes someone like you deserves to find 'the one', you just have to look around, go for people you wouldn't think could ever be the one" He replied looking me dead straight in the eyes.

"I guess…" I replied not knowing what to say. I was getting this feeling Tom wanted to tell me something, that he had found his "one" but didn't want to tell me. God I hope that's not it. I can't imagine Tom finding his "one". Every time he had a girlfriend I found myself with this weird nagging feeling that I got every time I saw them together. So I ended up avoiding seeing Tom with his girlfriends. I didn't understand what it was. I came to a finally decision it was jealous that I thought with him having a girlfriend I, his best friend would get less attention. There was no other reason why I would get a jealous feeling seeing Tom with another girl. Why would I? I can't have feelings for my best friend can I? No I can't.

**Tom****-**

"Hey, you finally stopped crying?" I asked me with her.

"Yeah, I think I've cried all I can cry for him" She replied not looking at me in the eye.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it at all? Or just forget about him and do something?"

"I don't want to talk about him anymore but I would rather just stay here, I'm kind of tired. And plus your bed is so comfy" She replied trying to sound happier.

"Okay." I replied pulling the covers up the bed since the room was getting a bit chilly. I looked at her; she was looking at her nails. I could tell she was thinking about something important because she had that face.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" I asked hoping to get into her mind.

"Uhm, nothing..." she replied quietly as if keeping a secret

"Come on tell me, I can tell when you are thinking about something important Jess. Just tell me please?" I pleaded.

Finally she looked up at me for the first time in half an hour of staring at her nails. We just laid there for the next 5 minutes staring into each other eyes trying to figure out what we were thinking about.

God, all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss her and tell her that I loved her, as more than a friend. I knew we would never be together because she would never date me. We were best friends and best friends weren't meant to have feelings for each other.

No, I have to tell her. I will tell her, there is no other way, and if she doesn't feel the same way at least I've said it.

"Jess"

"Tom"

"I need to tell you something.. important"

"Okay…"

"I-uhm, well I wanted to tel-" I was just about to express all the feelings I had bottled up for years until my mum knocked on the door.

"Jessyour mother just rang she wants you to come home now" She said. I couldn't believe the minute I was going to tell her mum wants her to go home! Why! After 8 years of knowing Jess the day I choose to tell her my feelings her mum wants her to go home. What am I going to do?

**Jess****-**

"Oh…okay" I said regretting tell my mum I was at Tom's house. God what was he going to tell me. Now I'll never know. I had a feeling he was going to say something about how he felt. He had that look on his face. The same face he always had when he got a new girlfriend for the first time. It just expressed all his feelings. He didn't realize how obvious it was but I did.

I pushed the covers down and got out of the warm bed into the chilly atmosphere that filled the room. I shivered, Tom noticed he quickly jumped out of the bed and grab a jumper of his for me to borrow. Everything between us was awkward; I knew he was going to say something that would affect us but what?

I hugged him goodbye and said I'd talk to him tomorrow. He looked defeated, but didn't say anything other than. "I hope you feel better."

He walked me downstairs to his door and stood at the door as I walked down the road. He wouldn't see me in a matter of 30 seconds; I'd turn left to the main road and take a shortcut through the park until I got to house 21.

**Tom****-**

How can I just leave everything in our relationship up to that last awkward conversation? What was I suppose to do now? Was I to run after her and tell her what I wanted to tell her before? I should I wait until I saw her next. Which would be tomorrow, a whole 24 hours until I could tell her I loved her. But I was in a mood now, a mood that allowed me the confidence to just tell the whole world that I loved Jess and no one else.

So, I yelled to my mum that Jess left something and ran after her. I ran to the park hoping to see a shape like hers wandering through the park towards her house. I took the little shortcut that took me to the end of the park until I saw her. She was walking ever so slowly, and I had a feeling she was crying yet again. I ran up to her and hugged her as tightly as I could with out suffocating her. She immediately wrapped her arms round me and her crying subsided.

"Jess I have to tell you this now, there is no other time."

"I need to tell you something too, but you go first" she said

"This is hard to say and it could possibly ruin everything we have as friends, but jess, I don't want to be just friends. I want to be more than that. I love everything about you; I don't understand why anyone would ever leave such a wonderfully beautiful girl. I love you."

**Jess****-**

Once I walked out his door I realized that I loved Tom. And walking out his door without him explaining what he felt, made me feel like I wasn't ever going to see him again and that broke me. I couldn't think of life without him. I realized that I love him. I couldn't help but cry, I thought I didn't have any tears left crying over Tom but thinking about not having Tom in my life was just a different emotion again. I didn't know how to explain. I didn't want to live with out him.

When I felt someone's arms around me and squeeze me tight, I knew it was him. We were standing in the middle of the park, I had to tell him now.

"Jess I have to tell you this now, there is no other time." He asked me

"I need to tell you something too, but you go first" I didn't know what he was going to tell me, but whatever it was, I was going to tell him how I felt.

"This is hard to say and it could possibly ruin everything we have as friends, but Jess I don't want to be just friends. I want to be more than that. I love everything about you; I don't understand why anyone would ever leave such a wonderfully beautiful girl. I love you."

I stood there in awe, staring up into his eyes believing every word because I knew it was true. I just couldn't believe the boy I loved, loved me back. His eyes were searching mine for a reply for something. I hadn't said anything since he told me how he felt. I just didn't know what to say.

"When I left your house just now, it felt like I was never going to see you again and I couldn't imagine my life with out you and I realized you are my "one" that I just hadn't noticed. Until now, I love you so much." I blabbed out still staring in his eyes.

He leaned his head down, I got up on my tippy toes and our lips finally touched. And it left me with the greatest feeling ever. We broke away smiling our heads of at each other. There were no words to be said. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said still smiling.

"Well, I have this dinner party to go to." He said looking down

"Be my date?" He smiled looking back up at me.

"Of course boyfriend" I said, kissing him once again before parting away. Still smiling our heads off, knowing nothing could come between them. Ever.

* * *

_so did you like it?_

* * *


End file.
